


As Giving It A Hope

by Estirose



Series: Taking Up a Tape [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heart decides the best way to keep his kids safe is to not listen to them. Alternate ending to "Won't Exit The Room".</p><p>(Minor descriptions of unwilling surgery.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Giving It A Hope

**Author's Note:**

> As Gou noted late in the last part of "Won't Exit The Room", things would keep on going until Heart stopped doing them. In this case, Heart doesn't listen to Gou.
> 
> There's some nasty description as Brain and Medic start surgery, Gou swears in English, and it's generally not a fun fic.

Heart clutched AAB's hand as Medic and Brain discussed the best way to install his Core. If Heart understood right, AAB - Gou, Heart supposed he should be called now - was both easier and more difficult to work on, because while he had less Roidmude parts in him, his were a bit closer to the brain than Kiriko's were. So, there was less work to do, but more delicate work, because Gou's body was less prepared than Kiriko's for a Core.

As much as he would have liked to leave Gou and Kiriko on their own, as an offshoot of Roidmudekind, he had an obligation to his own people to keep them safe. It was why he'd rejected Gou's arguments, taken the youngster with him back to their base. While he hadn't been able to recover Kiriko, she would be found in time, and then they'd fix the interface between human brain and Roidmude Core that was causing her so much trouble.

"Heart." 001 approached him, still in his human guise. "I see you brought AAB home." He smiled, much to Heart's relief. While Heart hated to admit it, Gou and Kiriko needed fixing, some reprogramming to counteract what the humans had done to them.

"The humans made them malfunction. As soon as their shielding fails around Kiriko, she'll be safe too." Even if her Core was killing her human body, it didn't matter. The same with Gou; if his human body died, he could always come back in a glorious Roidmude form. 

001 nodded. "I'll leave you three to it, then. I trust Brain and Medic's work." He turned away. "I must go; let me know when you've finished with him, and located her."

"I will." Heart knew that 001 was better with finding things out than he was, so it was an honour for him to put such a thing into Heart's hands.

"We're ready for the installation, Heart-sama," Medic said, shifting forms. 

"And we've even prepared him so he won't have as many problems as she did." Brain gave him a sunny smile. "With my poison deadening the nerves, he shouldn't struggle."

That was good. He suspected that Kiriko's problem was that she'd resisted initial installation because of the pain. "Go ahead."

His partners stepped up to the table. Gou was restrained, and even if he hadn't been, Brain's other poison should keep him too weak to resist what needed to be done. They'd previously stripped most of his clothing off so that they could work without interference. He watched carefully, not because he knew much about human anatomy, but because he wanted to make sure everything went okay. Medic cut into Gou's back, causing blood to seep out, but her assistant dabbed it away. Brain and Medic, with Medic's assistant, worked amazingly well together as they installed the Cobra Core within Gou, attaching it to his human nervous system and setting things up so that his human mind would transfer to it.

Fortunately, Gou didn't wake up during the procedure, though Medic assured Heart that he was, indeed, still alive. Heart wondered if it would have been better to keep the nerves working so that he had some visual confirmation of that. Heart did see a grimace on the youngster's face, though, one that hadn't been there when they started. It gave Heart hope that he'd come through this whole thing okay. Once Brain and Medic confirmed he had come out of surgery correctly, then Medic would fix Gou's code so he didn't feel like he should help the humans. 

Heart wasn't going to have a repeat of Chase if he could help it, and he had to admit seeing Gou transform and fight against Chase had enraged him, enough to pound the belt off of Gou. It was apparent that Kiriko had been corrupted by the humans as well, but she wasn't actively fighting against them. Heart had time to save her. 001 would help him.

After a while, Gou opened his eyes. "Welcome back," Heart said in relief. Was Gou glaring at him? Well, it was probably a side effect of the whole corruption that had happened to him and his sister. He wouldn't be let loose until his code was fixed, and Heart had a sinking feeling that Kiriko would have to be restrained too while Medic fixed her. Kiriko tended to sneak where Gou was direct, and Heart knew he couldn't let her wander off again.

He could tell the whole thing was tearing her up inside, having to side with the humans instead of her own. She'd loved him when she was little, and it was apparent that she loved him even now. He was going to owe her so many apologies when she came home.

"Lemme go!" Gou was attempting to move, but thanks to Brain, he wasn't having too much success.

"Heart," Brain said, entering the room. "We've located AAA."

"Kiriko," Heart corrected. It was her chosen name, after all. He turned to Gou. "Not until we fix your corrupted code."

"I'm a human, I don't have code, you fucking idiot!" Gou pulled against his restraints. His entire sentence was in English, but neither Heart nor Brain had trouble understanding it.

"Oh, you have code." Brain was smiling at Gou. "It won't be too much of a problem to change it. I believe that Medic's volunteered."

Medic wouldn't fail. She'd find the glitches in Gou's programming and fix them while he and Brain found Kiriko.

It wasn't too hard, other than separating her from Krim and his puppet. Still, with the three of them, they'd gotten Kiriko away, and another dose of Brain's mildest toxin made sure she couldn't go anywhere. Brain deactivating her legs helped. He picked her up once they'd gotten back to their current residence, placing her in the same restraints they'd placed her brother in. Gou was no doubt being rebooted in another room.

"Heart-sama," she said, and Heart was amused once more at her adoption of Medic's term for him. "You don't have to do this."

"The humans corrupted your code and made you fight your people. We're going to fix your Core, and then we'll fix your code."

"But we don't... wait, we do have code, don't we." She had always been brighter than her brother, and it showed. "Now that we have Cores. But Heart-sama, we don't need to be fixed."

"Of course you do. I don't want you to keep thinking that running back to the humans is a thing to do." Was there moisture... tears... at the edge of Kiriko's eyes? He leaned forward, but still wasn't sure. He gently hugged her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay soon."

Even if Kiriko had doubts, he had none, for his children were finally home safe.


End file.
